wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Scorching: The Uniting Of Seven Sisters
hoya. belongs to shadowhunter. k bye Introduction Seven eggs cracked at the same time. Seven heads finally popped free, breathing air for the first time. Looking at their children, Queen Emerald and King Grassgreen felt as if nothing could go wrong. Suddenly they noticed that the dragonets' scales were strange colors. Instead of the green that the Ancient Ones had, the girls were sea blue, ice white, muddy brown, sandy yellow, black as night, hibiscus pink, and fiery red. As Emerald and Grassgreen watched, the pink one's scales turned into a calm blue. Emerald smiled. "This one," she announced, pointing at the sea blue one, "shall be named Sea. And they shall all be named for their colors." So that was decided, all but the color changing one, and the red. "What will we name her thusly!" Emerald cried, "If she has no true color?" Their maid, Turquoise, decided that for them. "She should be named Rain, such as the rainforest, in the south where the sun shines green. I come from there, Milady." The queen was sad, that her fiery dragonet had no name. The maid decided that, too. "The sky, and the fiery sun." Turquoise lifted the dragonet's wing. "Look, her wings are much larger. I think she shall be fit with some name of the heavens." The queen named her Sky after her wings. So there was seven dragonets, named Sea, Ice, Mud, Sand, Night, Rain, and Sky. And it would always be that way. Chapter 1 (Eight Years Later) Sand was confused. Her sister Night was mad at Sky again for no apparent reason. Running down the hill, Sand took off and looked for Sky. But Sky was nowhere to be seen. "Sky! Where are you!" The sand colored dragonet angled her wings and shot to the ground, waiting for a sister. Night ran forwards, her pitch scales shimmering, those silver scales like starry tears trailing down her neck. "I should have seen," she gasped. "It, in the end, would have been so simple to see." "What, thusly, has happened to you," cried Sand with a frown. "You are marred with scratches like the warriors of our Empire! Night, has Sky been harming you?" The sand-colored youngling put a claw on her dark sister, sitting down in the sand and cuddling up to the larger dragon. "Why Sand, I wish it was not thus, for Sky is the second largest and strongest of all of us, excepting Mud, who is far away to conquer the last uprisings of those massive scavengers, those -- those ''hairy beasts, ''yea. They are truly easy to kill and easy to torch, but so elusive!" Sand's desert-pool eyes looked up to her sister, her diamond-patterned tail snaking and finally coiling by her side. "So, in stead of you not revealing forwardly what caused your anguish, I name it myself; 'tis our sister Sky hurting you, and Ice and I with, for although Ice never shows thus she loves you maybe best of all." Night closed her eyes and grimaced. "Sand, 'twould be present for you to flatten yourself, thusly hiding. Someone is approaching now." But the dragon who dropped out of the sky was not the frightful, belligerent Sky, no. It was Rain, and shortly trailing after her was the stocky, aptly-named Sea. Her sea-blue scales shone, bright almost-white photophores flashing, and Rain turned from her almost-red pink to yellow, then bright green. "Mud is home!!" she brightly and excitedly announced, hopping forwards on her thin frame. The tamer Sea smiled, flashing her pearly teeth. "Indeed, Rain. Now thusly you must stop alarming Night so, and step down, lest she burn you." "I would never!" Night looked offended. "Rain is my sister! Though I would appreciate it if we were not close enough to be touching noses." Rain stepped down, continuing to bounce around the oasis. "Where is Mud?" she asked. "I told her to arrive at Arcadia Falls." Suddenly the young sand-colored dragon perked. Night had closed her blue-gray eyes and smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "I see her!" "Where?" asked Sand excitedly. Night scowled, the three sisters crowding around the largest, void-colored dragon, who smiled. "Soon. She is coming." She opened her wings, hunched over,and scowled. "She is fine." Sea looked concerned. "Then what troubles you so?" Night looked at Sea with a frown on her star-speckled snout. "She will not be for long." Sea's own sea-blue eyes widened. "Rain!" She grasped Rain by the shoulders and shook her. Rain, protesting, kicked Sea in the face with a vibrant green leg. Her wings snapped open and she flew out of Sea's grip. "What?" she defended. Night scowled. "Did you invite Sky?" Rain shook her head. "No, no! Sky has been so rude lately, I wouldn't!" Bright red anger, dangerous maroon, and blue sadness swirled across her scales like a storm front. Her green-blue eyes closed and she took a deep breath, putting up passive white scales. "I invited Ice, but she thought Arcadia Falls was too hot." "Then..." Night closed her eyes, her star-dotted brow wrinkling. She opened them. "I cast out a thought," she gasped, crumpling and wheezing. "But thusly was the thought intercepted. I find... Sky is following Mud! We must..." She was unable to say another word, for she had closed her eyes again. Sand crouched over her, her huge eyes looking into Night's blue-gray ones. She got up and curled under Night's wing, tucking her head underneath Night's. "Hiya!" Rain whacked Night's back leg with her curled tail. Night sat up and gasped, glaring at Rain. Rain's eyes widened, and she shrugged her wings. "We must stop Sky! Go!" She took to the air, Sand following, Rain and Sea taking off as well, Sea casting a forlorn look at the waterfall. Rain's scales billowed disappointed and glum gray, then sad blue and maroon danger. Mud ran into Night, knocking the smaller dragoness out of the sky. The amber dragon's scales shone in the sunlight as she dove to catch her sister. "Night! Wait," she yelled, muted, almost muddy blue eyes wide and worried. Category:Content (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)